


57. Luke visits the True Blood set with Alex

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [57]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	57. Luke visits the True Blood set with Alex

__**Luke Evans visits the True Blood set with Alex**[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile) [ **skarsgard** ](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/)  
**players only. backdated to Monday, April 23rd, the day after[Alex and Luke enjoy a lazy sun-washed Sunday.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/14710.html)**

"Thanks Jean," Alex says, hopping lightly out of the make-up chair after being assured that he's now sufficiently pale. "Come on," he says to Luke with a smile, and pushes open the door of the trailer. "We've got, like, thirty minutes before I have to be at my mark, but you know how that goes. I'll show you around to some of the sets while we're waiting." It's not even seven a.m. yet, early morning light spilling golden over the studio lot. It looks like it'll be a beautiful day, but Alex wouldn't notice if it were frigid and sleeting right now; he's just so damn excited that Luke is here with him.

Luke follows Alex, walking beside him, his gaze flickering to his lover's face again and again. "You look so different," he says, unable to stop grinning.

"Just wait till we put the fangs in," Alex says with a laugh. He grins at his lover. "If you've got any vampire fantasies you've never mentioned, you should probably tell me now."

"If it encourages you to bite me some more," Luke says softly, making sure his voice doesn't carry. "Then I'm sure I have dozens."

 _Christ_. Alex barely keeps from stumbling a step. "We'll have to talk about those," he says, shooting his boy a _look_ \-- because he's got no doubt Luke knew exactly what effect those words would have on him before they passed his lips. "So here's Fangtasia," he says, pushing open the door of a plain gray brick building appearing like so many others, but inside it's the familiar gaudy vampire bar, oozing with blacks and reds. Alex waves to a few lighting techs who are setting up. "We'll probably be in here most of today. Eric and Bill have to get into a huge argument about who helped Russell Edgington escape from the concrete."

Luke's looking around, clearly in awe. "This is brilliant," he says. "I'm so used to sets getting torn down once we're done with them."

Alex nods. "Yeah, this one they just keep adding little details to. Like, you can tell each season when the budget expands. Sookie's house got dressed up, Bill's house got a complete makeover, Fangtasia got bigger and better..." The door to the lot opens behind them and Alex steps out of the way, looking over his shoulder. "Hey," he says, offering Stephen a smile as the man steps inside.

"Good morning," Stephen replies, a bit taken aback by Alex's smile; they haven't seen so much of it in the last couple months. His gaze transfers to the dark-haired man standing at Alex's side. "Hello."

"Stephen Moyer, Luke Evans," Alex says, smiling proudly at his lover as he makes the introductions.

Luke smiles and shakes Stephen's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan of the show."

"Thank you," Stephen answers, blinking just a little as he sizes up the man in front of him and puts two and two together. "I've seen your work as well, of course. You've really put Wales on the map in a very short time." And could Alex look _more_ smug? "He's mentioned you, too," Stephen says, gesturing to Alex. "Although he left out a few significant details."

Alex looks down at him, raising an eyebrow. "I told you everything you needed to know."

"You didn't tell us shit," Stephen says, keeping his voice low. "And everything I learned I had to wring out of you." He looks back to Luke with a wry smile. "Lots of secrets, this one."

Luke isn't really sure what to say to that. He has no idea what Alex has told his castmates about him so he just laughs. "He likes his privacy," he says with a soft shrug.

"Don't listen to him," Alex tells Luke with a roll of his eyes. "He and Anna were dating for a year before they told anyone." He grins at his lover, lifting a hand to rest lightly on the nape of Luke's neck. Simply because he _can_ , and it makes him so happy to be able to touch.

Surprised again, this time by the simple intimacy being displayed before him - it just seems so un-Alex - Stephen has to cast about for his next words. "Are you visiting long?"

"No, not at all," Luke says, shaking his head, trying to keep from melting at Alex's touch. "I'm here for The Raven premiere tonight and headed back to Wellington first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ah, that's a shame. Next time we'll get you to one of the parties. We throw good parties," Stephen tells him with a grin.

"That's true," Alex murmurs, but he's distracted from the conversation by the small crowd of people moving in on them; apparently his little gesture of affection wasn't as subtle as he thought, and now by the looks of it they've got a whole lot of curiosity to deal with. He slips his hand from Luke's neck to the small of his back, smiles and introduces his lover to his co-workers. And he keeps an eye on his boy, wanting to make sure he doesn't take Luke out of his comfort zone with all this.

It's a good thing Luke's such a fan of the show. It makes it much easier to find things to talk about with everyone, being able to comment about all the storylines. It also helps having Alex touch him. Having his sir obviously be so proud of him and happy to introduce him to everyone. "They're all so nice," he says softly when the crowd finally disperses. "You're really lucky."

"Yeah, they're cool," Alex agrees, "and I guess we're pretty tight-knit at this point." Which is why he feels so comfortable being open with his relationship here. "Plus, Steve says I've been in a really bad mood these past few months, so I think they're really happy to have you visit." He gives his lover a grin.

Luke grins back, leaning into Alex. "I love you," he says, unable to contain himself.

"I love you too," Alex whispers, his eyes lighting up. God, Luke is so good for him: so open and honest, no fucking mind games. He's actually changing the way Alex looks at the world. "Come here. Come sit," he says, leading Luke to a chair behind the bank of monitors. "I think Susanna's getting antsy to start," he explains with a nod at their director for the day.

Luke takes a seat and settles in, watching everyone move into their places, the crew arranging themselves around them. It's so different being on the other side of things, so relaxing and exciting at the same time, watching his lover work.

It's easy to fall into the rhythm of the scene. It's fairly unusual that Eric Northman shouts at people - Alex figures it's a strategy, because then each rare shout has a more powerful impact - but today is one of those days. Eric and Bill Compton quickly get into it, and the characters have enough decades of accumulated hostility between them for the argument to swiftly escalate. Between takes, though, Alex laughs and grins with Stephen, and finally it feels like old times; it's amazing what a positive effect Luke has on Alex simply by being present.

It's a little scary watching Alex get that angry. It reminds Luke of that night in the media room. But when his lover smiles over at him between takes, Luke breathes easy, smiling back, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Alex studies the playback with Stephen, and they have a quick consultation with the director before trying a different take. And it seems like barely any time at all before Susanna's calling for a break. In a second Alex looks up to focus on Luke, heat flaring in his eyes and a ghost of a grin on his lips. "You hungry?" he asks, crossing the room to Luke's side.

"Are you talking about food?" Luke asks with a smile, noting the look in his sir's eyes.

"Yeah, I am." It takes real effort for Alex to keep his hands off Luke, though. He pushes open the door to the lot and holds it for his lover, blinking at the sunlight. "But we can eat in my trailer." _That_ was never a question, but he's trying to discipline himself so at least they get some lunch at all.

"Then I'm starving," Luke admits, nudging close. "And you guys were great. That was incredible. You were pretty scary." He grins at Alex.

Alex huffs a laugh. "You of all people should know better," he tells his lover, but he's gratified just the same. "I think word's gotten around," he murmurs as they approach the catering tables, and it seems like everyone is looking at them. "Are you up for meeting more people?"

"Sure," Luke says with a smile.

It tries Alex's patience that they're using up his break this way, when he was so damn ready to get his lover alone. But Luke greets everyone with his usual smile and charm, and that helps Alex stay on an even keel, on the surface anyway. Eventually the line of curious co-workers ends, but he's pretty certain that it didn't create nearly this kind of disturbance when he brought Kate on set a couple years ago. Which is unsettling.

He's relieved when they've finally each got a full plate of food and they're heading across the lot to his trailer. "Do you regret it yet?" he asks Luke, and he's only partly teasing. "Coming with me today?"

"Are you kidding?" Luke grins. "This is fantastic. I'm having a great time." And he really is. Everyone's so nice and interested in meeting him and so completely accepting of their relationship, or so it seems.

Smiling, Alex just shakes his head in wonder. "You are just too good to be true," he says quietly, unlocking his trailer and then pulling the door open for Luke.

"You keep saying that," Luke says with a laugh. "Who wouldn't want to spend the day with their boyfriend on set and meet his coworkers?"

"Maybe someone who's trying to sneak his boyfriend into a dark corner so they can both get naked?" Alex suggests, taking Luke's lunch out of his hands and setting both their plates on the counter. He reaches back and locks the door, then pulls his lover in close.

Luke nods, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck. "Okay, I can see your point," he allows, his body already responding eagerly.

"Mmm. You know what I've fantasized about?" Alex asks, his mouth busy on Luke's throat, licking and kissing. He leads Luke down the narrow hallway to the very back of the trailer, where nearly the whole of the compact space is filled by a bed. "You. Waiting for me here while I work. And when I get a break you're already here, ready to strip for me and ride me."

Luke blushes a little at that. "Everyone would know," he says, moaning softly, but it's not really a protest, his jeans even tighter than before.

"What would they know -- that you can't ever keep the noise down when I'm fucking you?" Alex isn't exactly quiet himself. He lets go of Luke and lies back on the bed, unzipping his costume jeans and wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking from root to tip with a shudder, and then again.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke moans, eyes wide, staring for a moment before he undresses quickly and climbs onto the bed, straddling Alex's thighs. "Please, please let me fuck myself on you," he whispers.

"Make it count, boy," Alex teases but he's already reaching for his lover, pulling him down and surging up to bury his cock inside.

Luke cries out, the sound quickly stifled against his fist. He's already sore, already bleeding a little every time they do this anew, but he wants that, wants it so badly, sinking down to take every last inch, the stretch intensified.

"That's it, love." Once he's inside Alex relaxes, smoothing his hands over Luke's chest, caressing his warm skin and letting his lover take him in at his own pace.

Luke nods, glassy-eyed with pleasure. He reaches behind, planting one hand between Alex's legs, the other on his own thigh as he gets just the right angle for taking Alex even deeper. "Oh, god," he breathes, cock twitching hard with every brush against his prostate, precome welling at the tip. "You feel so good."

Alex can only stare, transfixed. Luke looks like a god rising over him, taking what he wants, the arch of his body so graceful. It almost hurts to look at him, a sudden knot of pain tightening like a fist in Alex's chest. "I love you," he whispers, then blinks at how _stupid_ his timing is. "I mean, yes. You too."

"I love you too," Luke says, shifting forward, bracing his hands above Alex's shoulders and dropping down to kiss him. "Love you so much." Slowly riding his lover's cock, his own crushed between them, slicking their skin with his arousal.

With a moan Alex tangles his fingers in Luke's hair. He can never get enough of this man, can never quite sate his hunger no matter how he tries. And moments like this one never quite last long enough.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke breathes, rising and falling, taking Alex's thick length into himself again and again, his hole grasping hungrily, his cock jerking with every drop. "Fuck, please. Permission to touch myself. Your boy needs to come and he doesn't want to make a mess on you."

"No," Alex grits out, and shoves Luke off of him, flat to his back on the bed. Pulling out, he digs into his own self-control and kisses his way down Luke's body. "Now," he orders, taking his boy's cock deep into his mouth.

Luke whines low in his throat, shocked, the pleasure of Alex's mouth and that one word overriding everything else. He comes, hard, spurting hot and heavy, cock pulsing again and again.

 _Fuck. Yes._ Alex swallows around his mouthful, making sure he doesn't waste a drop. Once the last aftershock works its way through Luke's body, Alex kneels up between his boy's thighs, swiftly rubbing his hand along the length of his cock. At the moment of climax he bites down hard on his bottom lip to keep the shout inside, mindful of where they are. Then he drags open heavy eyelids and trails his finger through the come on Luke's stomach, painting his skin.

"Mm." Luke's eyes follow Alex's finger, his cock throbbing softly. "Have you ever..." God. _Now_ he blushes. "Have you ever pissed on anyone?"

Alex's breath catches, and he raises his eyes to study Luke's face. "Once or twice," he answers, "a long time ago." He's silent for a moment, just watching. "Does that interest you?"

Luke shivers under that gaze. "It hasn't, before. But now, with you... I like the idea of you marking me like that," he whispers.

There's a long silence before Alex can answer, that damn painful knot back in his chest. "Yeah," he says, and grabs a handful of tissues to clean off Luke's skin. "How about in May?" he asks, swabbing a last drop of semen from Luke's collarbone. "When we renew?"

Luke smiles. "That sounds like the perfect time."

"All right." Alex grins and kisses the corner of Luke's mouth. "I really am starving now," he admits, linking his fingers with Luke's and pulling his lover up to a sitting position.

"Good thing we brought some food back with us then," Luke says, unable to stop grinning he's so happy. "Am I allowed to dress? Or were you planning on keeping me naked in your trailer for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Don't get me started, or I'll keep you naked in my trailer for at least a week," Alex warns with a laugh, setting his own clothing back to rights.

"Promises, promises," Luke says, eyes sparkling as he grabs his clothes from the floor.  



End file.
